


Warm Whispers

by PettiSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bright Moon (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, No Lesbians Die, Pool Sex, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, but mostly play, catradora, spop, thanks noelle, what they were whispering about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: “Remember when...we used to stay up whispering in our bunk? You know, about what we would do, if we could? If no one were around, if we were free and—” Catra cut her off short, knowing that Adora would keep stepping all over herself otherwise.“Adora, do you want to fuck me?”***Catra and Adora explore what life after the war holds for them. They've settled into a suite in Bright Moon and are given the opportunity to expand on their love confessions and release many years of sexual frustration.Or...Trust is sexy. That kind of sums it up.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	Warm Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 8/5: I threw a little original fanart into the middle because...why not!  
> The concept origin for this story stems from Season 5 Episode 3: Corridors. Catra says to Glimmer, "We'd...stay up all night whispering about, you know, whatever..." and she looks away, flushed. I think we all wanted to know what those whispers were about. This was my way of digging that up and letting it play out in the present. Kind of light on plot, mostly graphic fun times. And... the title is a reference to the song "Warm Whispers" by Missy Higgins.

**Catra stalked across the moonlit room toward her bed.** The many moons of Etheria shone differently in Bright Moon, refracting a gentle purple hue off the crystal shards that adorned her new room. Coming from the cold, dark hollowness of the Fright Zone, Catra struggled to adjust to the overall lightness of this kingdom. Her subtle discomfort was not unwelcome, just another part of the process she promised to stay committed to. For _her_.

“Hey, Adora," Catra cocked a smile, “leave any room for me in there?” Adora hurriedly pulled her legs up to her chest beneath the sheets, “Oh, yeah. Of course. Come on up.” Catra climbed atop the massive mattress and eyed Adora’s position. “Mmmm... is down here better for tonight?” She glanced down to the foot of the bed, where Adora had just spared space. “What? No! Oh, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant!” She fumbled and stretched her legs back out. “Next to me, is good…better, I mean.” Adora wasn’t smooth, by any means. Catra had missed her clumsiness, her awkward but endearing honesty.

The sheets were cool as Catra slid beneath them beside Adora, eliciting an untamed shiver. Adora instinctively moved closer to offer her warmth. “Took me a while to get used to these stupid silk sheets too. Fancy, huh?” Catra laughed at Adora’s attempt to brush off the high society digs she had become accustomed to. “Only the best for you, Princess.” 

And then silence fell between them—hearts racing, each breath hitched in their chests.

It had been years since the two of them had shared a bed. As cadets in the Horde, they had claimed the same bunk—Catra on top and Adora below. Without mention, Catra eventually stopped climbing into the top bunk at night and began sleeping at the foot of Adora’s bed. Most nights they’d stay up past curfew, whispering about their future, their dreams, their fantasies. Adora’s heartbeat would settle in her throat as Catra painted a picture of the two of them side by side, forever. That was what she wanted, a forever with Catra. But she just didn’t know what their view would be when they got to the top... How would the world look when they could finally be together? Adora wasn’t sure she liked that part of the fantasy. Their destiny, a dark spot occupied by the Horde.

On those long nights, when their fingers would intertwine, hidden beneath the covers, Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s legs, their hushed breath against each other’s skin, Catra would drift off to sleep before she could make it to that safe spot at Adora’s feet. With Catra’s head tucked under Adora’s chin, purring softly, Adora would stay up to watch her sleep. Such peace was rare for Catra. Adora would reach out and stroke her wild hair, allowing Catra the rest she seldom gave herself. She’d rouse her before the morning alarm and Catra would creep back down to the foot of the bed, no one the wiser of their secret midnight deviancy. When they were eventually ripped down the diverting paths of war, Catra helming the Horde army and Adora wielding the sword of She-Ra for the Rebellion, sleeping alone was their first real battle.

And now, after years of torment, the war was over. Adora and Catra were in love and, all exaggerations aside, their love had kind of saved the world. Still, they both had a long way to go, and Catra knew the onus was really on her to continue to let that love in and prove herself to Adora and the other Princesses of Power. But, for now, it felt pretty damn good to love, to be loved, and to proudly show that love to all of Etheria.

Back in Bright Moon, Queen Glimmer had set Catra up with a room in the castle, which was more ownership than Catra ever had before. Catra knew that private space was a gift to make her feel welcome. That first night after the war, Glimmer stood in the door frame and squeezed Catra’s hand, “This space is your own, to use however you want. But I’ve set up a room for two down the hall… When you’re ready.” Glimmer was funny like that, insightful and kind…a good friend. Catra would never tell “Sparkles” she felt that way, of course. Frustrating as it were, Adora and Catra did need a few days of solo rest, following their harrowing, world-saving, adventures and grand love confessions. Actual sleep, productive showers, real food.

But tonight, Adora was here, in _their_ room. Finally.

Adora’s blonde hair spilled out across the pillow behind her as she faced Catra. She tucked a stray strand behind her ear and smiled, still not saying a word. The silence felt whole, not fragmented or stagnant. Comfortable, peaceful, quiet. Catra allowed herself to fully take in Adora’s beauty—no pretense, no guard. Instinctively, she reached out and traced a line down Adora’s sharp jaw, along her neck, following her strong shoulder, stopping to linger at the strap of Adora’s sheer cotton tank top. The white fabric was soft and thin, allowing for the outline of Adora’s nipples to peek through. It was more of Adora than Catra had seen for a long time. Not since the locker room had they seen each other so exposed. Back then, they would strip slowly, eyeing each other discretely, only the two of them aware of any eroticism. It was, sadly, the only way they could share a moment that intimate in such a repressive setting. Catra looked back up to Adora’s eyes, aware that she might have been lingering too excessively on Adora’s partially exposed body. Adora’s cheeks were pink, flushed not with embarrassment but with excitement.

She liked the way Catra looked at her, almost hungrily.

“Remember when...we used to stay up whispering in our bunk? You know, about what we would do, if we could? If no one were around, if we were free and—” Catra cut her off short, knowing that Adora would keep stepping all over herself otherwise.

“Adora, do you want to fuck me?”

Adora’s pale blue eyes went wide for a moment and then just as quickly focused with surefire intent, one eyebrow raised high.

“Yes,” she said as she pulled Catra’s hips flush to her own, “I do.”

Adora’s sudden confidence made Catra’s entire body pulse with greedy readiness. She had hardly managed to breathe out, “It’s about time,” before Adora’s lips were on her own, plump and soft, years of untapped passion flowing through them.

Catra bit tenderly at Adora’s lower lip, allowing her fangs to tease Adora’s pout. Adora’s hands were strong, like the rest of her well-trained figure, and far more dexterous than Catra would have ever assumed of her clumsy girlfriend. One hand slid beneath the waist band of Catra’s briefs, while the other gripped the back of Catra’s neck, keeping their lips locked. The presence of Adora’s palm pressing firmly against the very spot Horde Prime had implanted her control chip gave Catra an unexpected rush. To feel safe and secure in someone else’s hands, to let go with wild abandon, was a pleasure Catra wasn’t previously sure she would ever allow herself.

Adora found Catra wet and warm between her thighs, slowly slipping two fingers deep inside of her, leaving her thumb to circle Catra’s clit. Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth, encouraging Adora to increase her pace, her pressure. Catra panted and rocked steadily against her hand. Finally, Adora slid her drenched fingers out of Catra and placed them into her own mouth, reveling in the sweet saltiness.

Catra watched Adora with insatiable desire, one gold and one sapphire eye trained to Adora’s every move. She smoothed her hands up Adora’s broad back and carefully extended her claws, just enough to sink into the fabric of Adora’s shirt and safely skim her soft flesh. She ripped down the tank top and let it fall away. Adora, now fully exposed above her, pulled Catra’s own top over her head and tossed it across the room. They both took each other in, smiling, unashamedly.

“Take off your underwear,” Adora commanded.

Typically defiant, Catra had no trouble obeying her once-Force Captain as she laid back down on the bed, fully undressed. Adora placed one knee on either side of Catra’s hips and bent down to kiss the corners of her mouth, leaving a trail down her neck, across her collarbone and chest, slowly moving down between Catra’s thighs. “Hang on.” Adora quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail and settled back into position. She licked the wetness from around Catra’s cunt and slid her tongue back to the center, slipping back and forth across her clit. Catra arched her back, moving in rhythm against Adora’s controlled force. Adora slid two fingers back inside of Catra and continued using her tongue to encircle Catra’s throbbing clit. Catra sunk her claws into Adora’s shoulders provoking a growl of pleasure from Adora that, in turn, sent vibrations through Catra’s entire being. Catra was coming, her body shaking, she pressed Adora’s head down into her, directing her final movements. When Catra was finished, Adora pulled herself up Catra’s lithe figure, leaving wet kisses along the way.

“Wanna do me?” Adora whispered into Catra’s twitching ear. She nodded, “Please.” Adora slid off her sleep shorts and continued to move up Catra’s body so that her knees rested on either side of Catra’s head. She lowered herself until Catra’s tongue was hot and wet against her middle. Catra moaned and pulsed her tongue fast, then slow, against Adora’s clit, her strong jaw pressing upwards firmly. Adora gripped the headboard with one hand, attempting to steady herself against the rush, with the other raised to her mouth, stifling her own urges to scream out. Catra gripped her thighs and held her tight while she finished her off. Adora came hard and fast, repeating Catra’s name under her breath all the while. Her legs were weak as she dismounted and found her way back to Catra’s side.

Adora kissed Catra, her own wetness lingering on Catra’s lips, shared between them. “You taste...amazing,” Catra confessed. Adora laughed, “I thought you looked hungry.” Catra raised an eyebrow and flashed a coy smile, “You’re an idiot.” Her fangs caught the moonlight and Adora’s pulse quickened again. Catra was handsome, striking even. She had always been beautiful, unlike anyone Adora had ever seen. But her new shorter hair brought all of her existing features to the forefront, nothing to hide behind. Adora liked that.

“You know, when we were in the Horde, you picked the top bunk... like you were making a statement.” Adora smirked. “Yeah, what about it?” Catra shot back. “Well, I mean... who topped who just now, Pillow Princess?” Adora kissed Catra’s freckled cheek. “Ohhhh, great. I get to be _a_ _princess_.” Catra hissed playfully, flipping Adora onto her back and kissing her hard before working her way down between Adora’s thighs for another round.

The morning light eased across their bed, revealing legs tangled and clothes scattered around the royal suite. Slowly rousing, Adora pulled Catra closer, into her embrace and kissed her gently. They certainly hadn’t slept much. Bless Glimmer for insisting they have those crucial nights of rest before reuniting in their couple’s quarters. Adora had to wonder what she didn’t know about Glimmer’s own sex life that might have clued her into that expertise.

Catra yawned, a small kitten-like squeak escaping. “You’re so cute,” Adora teased. “Why does everyone keep saying that!?” Catra retorted. “Get used to it, Princess!” Adora quipped as she hopped out of bed, stumbling around the clothes littered on the floor. She picked up the scraps of her tank top, “I really liked this tank top, you know?” Catra slid off the bed and prowled over to Adora, “I happen to think it was very unnecessary.” She licked Adora’s neck and kissed the shallow scratch marks on her shoulder.

Adora loved the way Catra moved—so powerfully graceful. How could Catra have only just woken up and already have such command of her body? The thought alone made Adora blush, heat rising to the surface. “I’m going to jump into the pool. I need to cool off before we head out into the real world!” Adora nodded her head invitingly towards the waterfall pool in the atrium of the suite. Catra shivered, “Aww, but I hate water!” Adora led her towards the waterfront, “You’ve gotta trust me.”

Adora dove in with perfect form, always the show-off. The water rippled and sparkled around her naked body as she swam back to the surface. Catra watched, captivated by Adora’s curves meeting sculpted muscle, but still fucking mad at her for starting the day this way. “Okay, hot stuff. You done?” Adora rested her arms on the ledge of the pool, “No, but maybe _you_ want to finish me?” Catra’s hair raised on her neck. She wasn’t expecting Adora to be so playful in the morning and she certainly wasn’t planning on swimming. She pouted at Adora but neither of them believed for a second that Catra wouldn’t get into that water for her.

Catra stepped slowly into the water or, that is, where she thought she would meet water. Instead she found herself submerged in tiny, cool, elements of magic. The sensation was similar to the buoyancy of water, but the enchantment allowed for Catra to stay dry, at least on the surface.

Adora swam up to her and grabbed her around the waist, “I told you to trust me.” And with that Catra spun Adora around, planting her back firmly against the pool’s edge. She kissed her hard and deep before whispering in Adora’s ear, “I do.”

Adora’s heart raced as Catra’s fingers found their way to her clit, smoothing back and forth. In the presence of the enchanted element, every movement’s vibration was amplified. If not for Catra busying Adora’s mouth, the entire castle would have been privy to her pleasure. Slowly, she slid her own hand between Catra’s legs and spread them apart, letting two fingers press deep into her middle. Catra was soaking wet. Adora whimpered upon the discovery. Catra held her fangs to Adora’s throat and moaned.

Catra continued to pulse her fingers over and around Adora’s clit while Adora fucked her, hard and fast. Adora traced Catra’s hard nipple with her free hand before lowering herself to softly lick the area. Catra held her breath in her chest, watching Adora use her teeth to tease her flesh. Catra’s nails dug into the poolside to steady herself.

They pressed their foreheads together, hot and slick. Both of them picking up their speed between the other’s legs. A shudder crawled between them, as they echoed each other, “I’m coming. Don’t stop… don’t stop.” And suddenly, they were draped around each other, exhausted, satisfied.

“So…How about now? You done?” Catra asked, knowingly. Adora sighed, “For now.” And she hoisted herself out of the magical waters, still blushing.

They dressed for the day, slowly, allowing for only a few further _interruptions_. “Ready to go?”, Adora held out her hand to Catra. It was a new day, a new destiny laid out before them. Catra reached out and grasped Adora’s hand, pulling her in for one more deep kiss. “I’m ready.”


End file.
